


I Don't (Do) Want Your Body

by Magone



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magone/pseuds/Magone
Summary: "Looking up to the stage, she can’t help but feel those butterflies erupt further in the pit of her stomach and her heart race in pure joy as she sees… her.Her wild one... Her beating heart... Her everything…"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	I Don't (Do) Want Your Body

The whole venue was packed from where she stood to the left of the stage. She had herself hidden in her grey hoodie to avoid drawing attention and also to avoid being seen by the band. Or rather one band member in particular.

Despite that, she can’t help but smile as the fans shout in joy, begging for more music, not wanting the night to end. Some fans even screamed their favorite band members' names, trying to get some sort of recognition from them.

She feels this sense of pride and happiness for the band. She had grown up with them back in Ethernia, New Jersey. They had originally started out in a small town bar and of course played every year in the school’s talent show. 

By the time graduation came around, the band went from playing in a small town bar to playing in a few venues. Eventually leading to them selling out tickets in big stadiums across the states. Truely, it was such an accomplishment for them. 

Throughout the show, she had sung along with everyone, giving her own shouts of joy as the band played a few of her recent favorites. 

It was nearing 10:30 and she knew the concert was drawing to a close. The band was most definitely ready to call it a night. She could tell by some of their body gestures, something that gave her a ticklish feeling at how surreal and familiar it was for her.

Despite feeling slightly tired herself, she knew that the band had to finish with their final song. 

Her stomach flutters in anxious butterflies, for she already has an idea as to what song it will be. It’s the same song that has haunted her for months since the third album came out.

She can’t help but think back to that night. The night that she had seen her favorite blue gold eyes one last time. Only instead of seeing them shine in happiness, they had sadden and reflected utter heartbreak.

She had been looking for some excuse to escape from the limelight for a while. Once the Horde had came out with their third album and mention of their tour dates, Adora decided now was a good time to take a “much” needed vacation. 

She had done her fair share of movies and few TV guest spots to have herself set for some time. But right now, she needed to do this for herself. She needed to fix her mistakes and right the wrong that she had done in the past. 

Even though the “wrong” had happened merely three and a half years ago, the memories were still fresh in her mind. During that time period, she had been just starting up in her acting career. To make it even further, she...she had thrown away the best thing in her life.

Looking up to the stage, she can’t help but feel those butterflies erupt further in the pit of her stomach and her heart race in pure joy as she sees… her. 

Her wild one... Her beating heart... Her everything…

Seeing her let loose on stage just...brought back so many good memories of their high school days. 

There she stood upon the stage smiling to the crowd. Her face slightly sweaty from singing for the last four hours under the stage lights. She was standing there in her infamous ripped black jeans and red & black flannel shirt, and of course her black combat boots.

Her wavy-curly hair, which was now shorter, was sticking up all over the place. But as always, it made her look irresistible. 

Seeing her smile alone, brought Adora back to those quiet moments when they would chill at home and watch trash TV. Or the night drives they use to take when they needed to calm down from a stressful day.

She looks at her and can’t help but tear up because she messed up so bad that even she could never forgive herself. She starts thinking back to the radio interview the band had a few weeks ago and everything that was spoken live on air.

**Flashback:**

**Interviewer:**

It seems everyone is so crazy over this album, like…my god- it’s- so freaking insane!

_ There’s a couple of chuckles in the background. _

**Interviewer:**

Now, there is one song on the album that has topped the charts globally as being the most played out of all the songs combined.

_ Catra snorts at the comment. _

**Scorpia:**

I wonder what song that could be? *Smirks*

**Catra:**

Oh hush! 

**Interviewer:**

Now, I take it you wrote the song “Somebody Else” Catra.

**Catra:**

Yea, I did.

**Interviewer:**

I’ve gotta say, your lyricing is impeccable. Not to mention, the story behind this song seems very deep and rather personal. Can you tell us a bit more about it?

**Catra:**

Yea, sure.. um...the song basically talks about the array of feelings I had when my girlfriend at the time decided to...to in a way leave me for someone else. Like...me and her were just starting out in our careers and we had been together for quite awhile.

**Interviewer:**

A while being…?

**Catra:**

About two years going on three. But in truth, we were best friends as kids and basically grew up together. Actually, we grew up in the same foster home, which I’m not really complaining about because we still grew up ok. But yea-

**Interviewer:**

So I take it that your ex is also famous….

**Catra:**

Yes, but I’m not revealing who she is. I’d like to keep some things private and have that small bit of respect for her. 

**Interviewer:**

Understandable.

**Catra:**

Yea so...me and her just moved to LA because we both got offered a big breakout deal straight out of high school. Me with my music and with the band, meanwhile for her it was in acting.

**Interviewer:**

Interesting-

**Catra:**

So, we were with each other through every baby step of our careers. Like we had been through a lot together. From the good days and the bad days. So... she got lucky enough to work on her first big film and I just couldn’t help but be proud of her. 

**Scorpia:**

She’s not lying. Wildcat over here might as well have waved her rainbow flag screaming how gay and proud she was for her girl-

**Catra:**

Shut up! *chuckles*

But yea, so upon coming back from filming I noticed she was different. Like something was off and I kept pushing her about it. Long story short, she told me that the best way to promote the movie and help herself get noticed more was for her to date her fellow co-star.

**Interviewer:**

Really?! What the hell?

**Catra:**

That’s exactly what I was thinking! She told me that she had said yes to doing the promo and I couldn’t help but feel betrayed. Like… we have been together for almost three years and you’re going to throw it all away for some damn movie and slight bit of fame?!

**Interviewer:**

Wow...that’s...that’s beyond messed up. She…...I have no words *chuckles*

**Catra:**

Pretty much. So this song in a way is me telling her… that I loved her. Like I know I’m not suppose to care but you know… the fact that she went off with someone else broke me. And yea…

**Interviewer:**

Damn man, now that’s deep y’all.

_ There’s more laughs in the background. _

**Interviewer:**

Now that’s what I call quite a story. But I have one more question for you, Catra. If you were to ever see your ex again... what would you say to her?

**Catra:**

Honestly, I have no clue. I...I feel like I would probably yell at her because you know...anger. *Chuckles* But...I would just ask her like… a *bleep* ton of questions. Such as “Why did you choose before telling me” or “Why did you listen to others and not really… think for yourself?”

**Flashback Ends**

Adora quickly wipes away the tears that managed to fall. She had held so much guilt and despair from that night. Unconsciously punishing herself for following through with something completely stupid. After listening to the interview, she had questioned herself more. Was that damn promo really worth it? Worth all this pain?

She’s broken out of her haunting thoughts as the familiar soft beats of the music start up, directing her attention once more to the only person that still held her heart to this day. 

Catra was standing there, both hands holding on semi tightly onto the mic stand. Her eyes closed as she feels the slow bits of the music build up.

**So I heard you found somebody else**

**And at first, I thought it was a lie**

**I took all my things that make sound**

**The rest I can do without**

Catra’s face scrunches up a bit before she reaches up to clap out the beat.

**I don’t want your body**

**But I hate to think about you with somebody else**

The singer’s eyes open, looking out to the crowd. A small sense of pride forming as she watches everyone sing along with her. 

**Our love has gone cold**

**You’re intertwining your soul with somebody else**

**I’m looking through you**

**While you’re looking through your phone**

**And then leaving with somebody else**

Her hips sway along softly to the strums of the guitar, completely enticing the actress from where she stood.

**No, I don’t want your body**

**But I’m picturing your body with somebody else**

Catra pulls away from the mic as the rest of the band sings the post chorus. She chimes in here and there, slowly unbuttoning her red and black flannel shirt, causing quite a few of the fans to shriek in pure joy. She looks over to Lonnie, the lead guitarist, forming a small side dance for the two of them. 

Both laugh before Catra turns her attention back to the crowd. Giving a wink here and there to some fans before moving close to the mic once more.

**And C’mon baby (I know)**

**This ain’t the last time that’ll I see your face**

A flash of Catra’s tearful face grips at Adora’s heart. For it was the last thing she saw before she turned away from the singer and walked out their apartment door.

**And C’mon baby (I know)**

**You said you find someone to take my place (place, place)**

She feels her heart squeeze more as she remembers coming back home to find their apartment completely barren of Catra’s things. Signifying the end of their relationship.

**I just don’t believe that you have got it in you**

**‘Cause we are just gonna keep “doin it” and every time**

**I start to believe in anything you’re saying**

**I’m reminded that I should be gettin’ over it**

Catra claps out the beat once more, repeating the chorus. Swaying along with Lonnie as the two of them fall in sync with the other. 

Adora can’t help but watch with the tears creeping up once more, and this time she doesn’t stop them. 

The regret she feels grows even stronger. She misses the fiery singer. Her life has been quite dull without her around. 

She watches the way Catra strides along the stage, completely holding everyone’s focus. 

**I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body**

**I don’t want your body, I don’t want your body**

As the song falls once more to the post chorus, Catra strips out of her flannel causing a mix of chaotic cheers and shouts from her fans. Adora gives a watery laugh as a few fans wave their hands, desperate to grab the discarded clothing.

Left now in a black sports bra, she tosses her flannel out to the crowd and one lucky fan manages to catch it.

Adora feels the air knock out of her as she looks over her ex. Catra wasn’t quite the athletic type, but she liked to keep in shape in her own way. Her abs were a little more defined and her arms… seemed to have gained quite a bit more muscle since the last time she saw her. 

Adora definitely missed being able to appreciate the view up close. But honestly… she couldn’t help but feel proud (apart from lust) for the lead singer. Catra’s confidence had sparked up quite a lot since the beginning stages of their relationship. She wasn’t that shy kid who would stand awkwardly on stage while singing anymore.

Instead, she was a confident woman that let loose. The world being her oyster as she rocks out on stage. 

She had removed the mic from the stand, focused once more on the crowd. Her body continues to move fluidly to the soft tunes of Lonnie’s and Entrapta’s guitars.

**Get someone you love?**

**Get someone you need?**

**Fuck that get money**

**I can’t give you my soul, ‘cause were never alone**

Catra rocks side to side, her gaze looking around the crowd. 

**Get someone you love?**

**Get someone you need?**

**Fuck that get money**

**I can’t give you my soul, ‘cause were never alone**

She moves like a breeze on the stage. Her mind and body moving as one, lost in the song.

Adora is completely hypnotized from where she stands. She used to love whenever the singer would break out into a dance. Her moves were always seductive but playful at the same time.

Blue eyes continue to trail after the singer as she moves her way throughout the front of the stage. But as Adora trails up the singer's body, her breath catches in the back of her throat. 

Some way, some how... their eyes connected. It was no mistake. 

Catra’s eyes widen in brief surprise before she falls back into the song. There is a definite change to her dance this time. She puts more sway in rocking hips, and flips her hair more than once.

**Get someone you love?**

**Get someone you need?**

**Fuck that get money**

**I can’t give you my soul, ‘cause were never alone**

As the bridge of the song draws to a close, Catra climbs up by Scorpia, letting loose a bit more before jumping down and sliding to the front of the stage. 

As the singer stands back up, Adora notices Catra moving over to Lonnie, whispering something and then gesturing in her direction before she moves back to the center of the stage. The lead guitarist somehow found the actress in the crowd and gave her a small smirk. The actress gives her one back, along with a nod.

**I don’t want your body**

**But I hate to think about you with somebody else**

Despite the tears, a small smile creeps upon the actresses face. There potentially was some hope for her and Catra.

Once all the talking and everything is done. 

As the band slowly draws to a close, Catra’s gaze looks out once more to the crowd. 

**I know. I know. (Repeat)**

Blue eyes wait patiently as blue gold stares back at her, but this time there’s a slight twinkle.

**I know. I know. (Repeat)**

There’s definitely some bit of hope for the two of them…

……

Once the band took their bow and disappeared backstage, Adora moved through the crowd looking around for the backstage access. She manages to find the area, only to be blocked from entry (no surprise).

“Excuse me but you can’t come in here”, the security guard states blocking the entrance. 

“I understand that but I know the horde. I grew up with them”, she tries to explain.

The security guard snorts, “Listen lady, I’ve heard that line numerous times and amongst some other bs, and I’m just over it.”

Adora goes to say something before she notices Scorpia and Entrapta walk by.

“SCORPIA! ENTRAPTA!”, she shouts.

Both band members turn to her, eyes widen in realization and giddiness.

“ADORA”, Scorpia shouts back running towards the actress.

“She’s with us”, Entrapta shouts to the security guard.

The guard nods his head, letting Adora pass through. The actress races over to them, quickly being pulled into a big hug, courtesy of one Scorpia Garnet. 

“Adora, it’s so good to see you”, the drummer squeals.

Adora laughs, squeezing the girl back. 

“It’s so good to see you guys too”, she says once the two of them pull away from their hug. 

Entrapta holds out her arms, giving the actress a quick hug.

“You guys were amazing out there”, she tells them with a smile.

“Aww shucks. Thanks ‘dora”, Scorpia says scratching the back of her head with a dusty blush.

“Yea, I do miss seeing your face in the crowd. I’d never thought you’d-”, Entrapta pauses as she hears someone call out to her from the back. 

“Well, I’m being summoned but it was good seeing you again Adora”, the bass player states making her exit.

“Same to you!”

Adora then focuses back onto the drummer. Her brown eyes focused solely on the actress. 

“I’m surprised you were able to make it. Considering your busy schedule…”

“Oh, I took a much needed vacation. Needed to kind of work on myself a bit”, Adora chuckles nervously.

The drummer nods but the suspicion never leaves her eyes.

“She’s not here”, she tells her simply.

Adora’s face falls a little. 

“Wha- but didn’t she just go backstage??”

“She did but she really wanted to go home tonight. So she left.”

“Wha- well where does she live?!”

Scorpia sighs, her once welcoming face now transfixed into one of caution.

“I don’t think I can tell you Adora. You don’t understand how bad it was- she was an absolute mess after the two of you broke up”, Scorpia says softly, although she could’ve practically screamed it at the actress. 

Adora’s eyes tear up once more, the guilt continuously eating away at her.

“I need to talk to her please. Please Scorpia I…”, she stops feeling a cry ready to break out. 

Scorpia watches the actress try to compose herself from breaking down. It would seem like Catra wasn’t the only one trying to keep herself together. She can still see that sad girl drowning her sorrows away with ice cream and the occasional scotch.

But now… she was seeing the person on the otherside of the breakup. Someone who had no choice but to hide what she truly felt. The princess stuck in a tower that she never wanted. 

The drummer sighs. She always had Catra’s best interest at heart, she once had Adora’s interest at heart too before everything happened. But deep down she knew both the singer and the actress needed to fix this. Perhaps the time apart helped them grow separately and maybe now...they can be together.

“You must promise me something Adora…”, Scorpia begins gaining the actress’ full attention, “....don’t hurt her again. If you still care for her, you’ll do right by her this time.”

Adora pulls Scorpia into a hug, a watery smile resting on her face.

“I promise to do my best to make it up to her. I don’t ever want to hurt her like that again”, Adora promises.

“That’s all I ask”, Scorpia whispers into her hair, squeezing her tighter.

………...

Now, here Adora stood in front of the singer’s apartment. Scorpia managed to get a pen and paper and wrote the address down, although Adora could’ve sworn that the woman still had her number. 

She stands there staring at the apartment number. Her nerves on edge as she contemplates whether to knock on the door or not. Her eyes shifting from the door to her feet, then to her hands, then back to the door.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there, but her internal debate goes back and forth trying to make a final decision before it was made for her.

“You gonna keep standing out looking like a creep or you gonna do something?”, a familiar voice asks from the other side.

Adora looks up to the door in surprise, still finding it close. Her heart flutters in a burst of excitement as she finally works up the courage to speak, “Can you please open the door?”

“You didn’t even attempt to knock”, Catra calls back sarcastically.

Adora rolls her eyes, but there’s a small smile on her face before she raises her hand and finally knocks on the door. 

“Who is it?”, Catra asks playfully.

“Who else would it be”, Adora says back.

“I don’t know...I certainly don’t open my door for strangers.”

The smile is instantly wiped from the actress’ face at the comment. She looks away from the door to her fidgety hands. A small lump lunged in the back of her throat. 

“I..I can understand that. But- I’m not a stranger”, she manages to say.

It’s quiet for a moment before, “You sure about that?”

“I can only hope so,'' Adora says softly.

It goes quiet again, before the clicking of the lock catches the actress’ attention. Her heart flutters in unchained nerves as the door slowly opens. 

Standing before her was…. her everything. Her world that she threw away for a small bit of fame. 

Blue eyes lock with blue gold. 

Catra merely stands in the doorway with her arms crossed. Her face void of emotion. Being this close to her, Adora feels her palms start to sweat. There’s so much she wants to say but she can’t find the words to speak. 

Catra just stares at her calmly. It’s not the latina’s job to start the conversation. The actress came here for a purpose, if her recent text from Scorpia was anything to go by. 

“Hey”, Adora manages to say.

“Hey.”

It goes back to being quiet...and rather awkward.

“Can I come in?”, Adora asks, rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans. 

Catra continues to stare at her, secretly loving how the blonde was squirming in discomfort. She gives her a moment in silence before stepping aside, gesturing for the blonde to come in. 

Adora gives her a hesitant smile before stepping through the doorway. 

She’s automatically greeted to the medium size living room. A black sectional sofa placed in the center of the room with a dark wood coffee table in front of it. To the left of the couch was a small black loveseat. On the wall to her right was a 80 inch plasma TV set in the center. Below the TV was a medium size TV stand with an array of gaming consoles. 

Adora’s eyes light up a bit as she sees the two mini guitars next to the Wii. She instantly thinks back to the times the two of them challenged each other to Guitar Hero. 

Catra would purposely pick the hard levels because she could complete those without breaking a sweat. Adora would always huff afterwards when she didn’t get a perfect score. She’d then pout and mumble about how Catra wasn’t fair but would feel better with a few kisses and other things…

Those were definitely the days.

She breaks out of memory lane at the clearing of someone’s throat. She turns to face Catra, this time getting a better look at the singer. She was freshly showered, her curls still wet but wavy and relaxed. She was now wearing her band’s t-shirt with grey sweatpants from Eternia high and her feet bared. 

Adora felt her heart leap as she recognized the sweatpants. They had been hers once...Catra often took them for herself whenever she wanted to just lounge about. 

After their breakup she couldn’t find them anywhere, coming to the conclusion that she lost them at some point. 

But seeing Catra in her sweats made her heart swell up. She kept them...she kept them the whole time. 

Adora looks into those blue gold eyes, still trying to think of what to say but keeps drawing a blank. 

Catra gives a sigh turning to walk away. Adora feels her stomach drop, already thinking that the singer wanted nothing to do with her. 

“Do you want something to drink?”

The blonde felt her nerves dwindle some and a small sigh of relief comes out of her mouth. She nearly laughs at how close she was to having a meltdown. 

Correction, she actually starts to chuckle to herself a bit, which catches Catra’s attention.

The singer pops her head from around the kitchen doorway, eyebrow raised in concern as the blonde continues to chuckle at nothing.

“Adora?”

“Huh, wha- Yea?”

“You good?”

“Wha- oh yeah. Pssh. I’m great”, Adora snorts.

The room goes quiet and awkward again.

“Righhhttt...anyways do you want something to drink? I have water, soda, juice, beer, um...and coffee.”

“I wouldn’t mind a coffee”, Adora tells her. 

Catra playfully rolls her eyes, disappearing back into the kitchen. The sound of the cabinets opening and closing bringing a familiar comfort to the actress. It’s definitely going to be a treat to have spanish coffee again. 

Not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself, Adora turns her focus to explore the living room a bit more. Apart from the couch, loveseat, TV, and few other knick knacks...there really wasn’t much. Everything was simple and just...Catra.

She does take notice of the bookshelf in the corner of the room, practically standing to the left of the TV. The few bits of books that occupied the shelves had her already predicting as to which ones were mystery and young adult novels. But she knows damn well that there is also a secret stash of romance novels lurking amongst them as well. 

Catra always stated that she never reads such “trash”, but Adora could count on her hands how many times she has walked in to find the latina lost in the fictional world of romance. 

Her gaze then looks to the small array of the photos placed on the walls. A few were of Catra with the band. There was even one of Catra with ...a girl? She took a step forward to get a better look.

Beneath the photo of Catra and the girl was a name in plaque. It read “Double Trouble”. The name instantly popped in recognition to the actress. She knows who Double Trouble is. She’s very familiar with their work and their modeling career in the queer community. She has only met them a couple of times in person at some events and they were quite the company. 

She had lost count of the times they had her laughing at some sarcastic comment about another actress or just a random person.

Once again, feeling a sense of relief, she looks among the photos once more. Somehow her eyes manage to find one that stood out from the rest.

It was hidden in a way, but if one were to look in just the right direction they would find it. 

The photo was of her and Catra. From what she can remember, the photo was taken about a month before they moved to LA. 

It was the night of graduation and they had decided to go with friends down the shore to celebrate. Everyone made fun of the two in good humour, pretending to gag at their cuteness.

In the photo, the two of them were sitting on a blanket in the sand. Catra was sitting behind Adora with her arms wrapped around her waist. The blonde had herself turned slightly so that the two of them were gazing at the other. Their foreheads connected and pure love radiating from their eyes. 

Adora’s heart aches, her eyes burning as fresh tears start to well up. She remembers that night like it was yesterday. The promises the two of them made after a night of passion in their hotel room. They vouched to never leave the other and that they would always look out for each other.

Just...why did she agree to do that fucking promo? WHY?!

Catra clears her throat, once again catching Adora off guard. The actress jumps a bit, quickly wiping the tears away before turning to face the singer. 

Catra had her arm outstretched with a nice steamy cup of freshly brewed coffee. The smell brings a familiar atmosphere to the actress. Adora gives a small smile, carefully taking the mug from her hand. She takes a seat on the long side of the couch, lifting the mug to her lips. With a small sip, she moans in complacency. Oh how she missed the singer's coffee.

How she missed everything that was Catra….

“I take it you enjoy it”, Catra amuses while taking a sip of her own cup. 

Adora chuckles a bit, “Of course. No one could ever make hot coffee as good as you could.”

Catra smirks, “Oh really? That’s good to know.”

The two of them go quiet for a bit. Somehow enjoying the other’s company without words, while sipping away at their coffees. Truly, it was almost as if...everything was normal for them again...only for the moment.

“The concert was amazing by the way”, Adora says breaking the silence.

“Really? I didn’t think you’d ever go to one..”

“Well, I’ve been wanting to see what the hype was for some time now. See if it still lived up to how it used to be back in the day”, Adora says with a smirk making herself comfortable on the couch. 

“Oh really. Well...is it everything it’s lived out to be?”

“Perhaps. But if memory serves me correctly, the lead singer never stripped her top mid song.”

Catra throws her head back in a laugh. The sight brings instant butterflies to the actress’ stomach.

“Oh wow. You had to bring that up huh?”, she asks trying to get herself together. 

“Of course. But then again, she was quite the rebel...well only slightly.”

Catra gives a snort with a roll of her eyes.

“Eh, I don’t know about that”, she dismisses playfully.

Adora giggles, settling back further in the couch. 

They go back to being quiet. Looking over the other in silence, still sipping away on their now lukewarm coffees.

“I’m surprised Shadow Weaver let you out of her sight”, Catra casually mentions breaking the quiet space.

And like a pin dropping in a quiet room, the atmosphere grows heavy as Adora’s smile fades. She sits up straighter, quickly averting her gaze to the mug in her hands. For some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to look at the singer now.

They needed to talk about this though… they needed to let go and fix or hopefully aide whatever was left of their... friendship? Relationship?

“Actually...Shadow Weaver is gone. I fired her two years ago ...”

Adora notices slight movement, quickly looking back up to the singer. Catra had been looking at her as if she told her that the sky was pink. The singer’s face shifts from surprise to wonder, before fading back to calm but there is an underlying curiosity in her eyes.

“Wow”, she finally manages to say, “Heh, I never thought I would hear those words from you.”

Adora notices how the other girl sits up a bit more in her seat. Despite her calm expression, her body suggested her anxiousness of wanting to know more.

“Well… I thought...it was time for me to take my life back. And… I finally saw her for what she was…”

“Oh really?”, Catra asks in slight astonishment.

Adora nods her head this time.

“Well...I’m glad you got rid of her”, Catra says with a smile before it quickly slips off her face. 

Adora feels the air grow tenser, a heavy feeling weighing in on her chest.

“How are things with your girlfriend? Claire right?”, the question comes out in a snarl, yet somehow hidden in a nonchalant indifference.

And...there it is. The big elephant standing in the room.

Adora places her cup on the table. She takes a moment to right her thoughts before answering.

“Claire and I aren’t together anymore. We broke up about a year and a half ago.”

“Really? Wow, princess I’m surprised, considering the two of you were quite inseparable. Hmph.. I guess everyone’s favorite ship sank far down below the bottom of the ocean”, Catra chuckles, but it’s more forced this time.

“Yea, it um...it wasn’t a relationship”, Adora tries to explain but winces, “I mean- it wasn’t a relationship I wanted.”

The actress looks to her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. But she bucks up her courage to look back to the singer. Her body shivers this time as pure rage looks right back at her.

“Funny...you had no problem wanting that relationship three years ago. In fact- you threw away our own because you wanted to be in that relationship”, Catra growls out the obvious, quickly placing her own cup on the table.

“Catra-”

“Catra nothing. Do have any idea… how much that fucking hurt?”

Adora swallows the lump lounged in the back of her throat. Her body tenses as she waits for the full storm to come out. 

“Do you?”, Catra shouts now standing from her spot on the couch. 

“I’m sorry”, Adora whispers, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Oh so now you’re sorry, huh? But back then, you didn’t talk to me about what was going on”, Catra was practically poised over the actress, “In fact you made a decision without discussing it with me. You listened to that stupid bitch after I told you that she was deliberately trying to break us up.”

“I didn’t pay attention to that”, Adora cries out, “I was so young and stupid...”

“You damn well was”, Catra growls out but she’s shedding her own tears this time.

Adora stands, fighting her instincts to wrap her arms around the other girl.

“I regret that night so much”, Adora chokes out, “I- I can’t even explain how empty I felt when I came back home to find you gone.”

“What did you expect me to do Adora? You casted me aside, threw everything we made away for a stranger. A co-star- whatever the fuck she was to you”, Catra shouts. Her breath hitched a bit as she fights her cries of pain.

“I…….”, Adora chokes up as her cry threatens to break free, “I regret everything. I regret listening and going through the plan with Shadow Weaver. I regret breaking your heart and practically stabbing mine every. damn. day.”

Catra just stares at her. The glare she held softening some. 

“What do you want from me Adora?”

“I want…”, the actress chokes up again, “I want my heart back. I want my best friend to come back.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late for that?”

“No I don’t...otherwise you would’ve never written that song”, Adora states taking a few steps closer to her. 

Those blue gold eyes look up at her, waiting for her next move. The actress feels every inch of herself shaking as she stands face-to-face with the singer. The rest of the world falls silent around them.

Their heavy breaths echo in the silence of the room. Both wonder if the other could hear how fast and hard their hearts were beating. 

Adora hesitantly raises her hand to rest on Catra’s cheek. The singer's eyes close in bliss, but the tears continue to fall. 

Adora feels her heart squeeze at the sight. This is what she missed. Despite dating Claire for so long...this was what they lacked. 

The intimacy… the sense of security… and pure love coming from the one you hold dear. 

She leans forward, a hairline of space between their lips. She waits patiently for something, maybe for the other girl to deny this moment, but luckily it doesn’t happen.

This time it’s Catra that makes the next move by sealing the space between them. Lips finally pressed together and a simultaneous moan coming from the both of them. 

Their bodies erupt in an array of sensations as if someone lit them on fire. 

This is what they were missing. The spark that lied dormant for so long… was back and growing fast.

The need for air is what finally separates them from the other. Their lungs desperate to catch as much air as possible, but the rest of their body felt euphoric. 

Blue eyes lock with blue gold. 

Their need for the other growing stronger and stronger by the seconds. 

“Adora”, Catra pleads softly.

No more words were needed. Their lips smashed together once more, hands moving all about the other's body. The excitement of being in the other's arms driving their passion for more. The need to feel the others flesh against their own grows steadily as an addiction.

Catra’s hand moves around the soft cotton of Adora’s hoodie, causing her to frown. It was preventing her from exploring what she knows is soft and hard muscle. She and Adora may have broken up three years ago, but that didn’t mean she didn’t do her fair share of stalking. 

Seeing a few shirtless pics of her ex had her feeling all sorts of things. She had missed having the actress’ pressed close to her. Especially when she was going to bed. But what she missed most was being able to trace those muscles with her lips and tongue. 

A familiar shutter runs through the singer's spine. She breaks their kiss, confusing the actress.

“Wha-”, Catra quickly strips the offending piece of clothing.

Adora watches as the sweater flies over her shoulder somewhere. Catra’s hands moving freely about her body and her lips trailing from her jaw to neck.

“It was getting in the way”, the singer growls.

The actress feels herself grow wetter, moaning as the singer bites on a sensitive part of her neck. She shutters, her mind slowly going quiet as she lets herself go. 

\--------

It’s past 3 in the morning when the two of them finally settled down. The years of tension and sexual frustration having been sedated....if only for the moment. Adora gives a pleasant sigh, while the soft swirls of a finger rubbing on her shoulder making her hum in pure serenity. A huffy chuckle comes from the occupant next to her. One blue eye opens, giving her a playful glare.

“I’ve worn you out”, Catra teases.

Adora gives a small huff but watches the singer relax further in the bed. Blue gold eyes seemingly fighting the sleep that she desperately called for.

“I mean I could say the same”, Adora tosses back.

Catra smirks in response, moving herself closer to the actress’ warmth. Both sigh at the feeling of the small aches pulsing on certain parts of their body. But their sleepy smiles never leave their face.

Looking into her favorite blue gold eyes, Adora’s heart flutters. They shined back in pure happiness and… love.

“I missed this”, Catra whispers, brushing her fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Adora feels her smile widen more and hums in agreement.

“I wished for this every night whenever I came home”, Adora tells her.

Catra huffs a laugh, making herself more comfortable on her shoulder.

“My new manager...was the one to finally set me straight, pun intended”, she says drawing a snort from the singer, “He and my best friend Glimmer saw through my facade and...he could tell that I never cared about Claire. He knew that someone else had my heart.”

Her confession lies bare between them. She watches Catra’s face, expecting something, although there is nothing but love, the love that the singer always had for her.

“You know...I tried my damndest to get over you”, Catra confesses in a whisper, “I did date someone else but...even she could tell I wasn’t there and that...my heart was never going to be hers.”

Adora’s breath hitches, her hand resting on Catra’s cheek. The two continue to stare at the other, taking everything in. Memorizing new things about the other and growing accustomed to the other parts.

“I always thought...you would hate me forever and honestly I wouldn’t blame you if you did. But then...I heard that song and despite what it meant, I knew there could still be a chance for us…”

“It’s not going to be that easy though Adora. You still have your career and I have mine...not to mention...you broke my trust.”

Adora moves to rest on her arm, now peering down at her love.

“You and I both know that nothing has ever been easy for us. I would go through everything again just to be with you. I would only wish to say no to Shadow Weaver that day. I would’ve declined everything because losing you was like losing a piece of my soul”, she tells her, the obvious pain visible to her tone.

Catra gives her a watery smile, turning to give her hand a kiss before pulling her down to kiss her lips as well.

Their need for sleep drifts away as lust one again comes out to play.

\-------

Everyone was chilling out backstage, while keeping an eye on the clock. They had another hour before they had to go on stage and get ready to rock the show. They were currently waiting for Catra to make her appearance.

Surprised and slightly concerned at how late the singer was.

“This is the first time this little shit has been late”, Lonnie comments leaning back comfortably on her girlfriend Daniela. 

“I know! It’s not really like her”, Scorpia says coming back from the bathroom, heading to the table with snacks and drinks.

“Hmm...it is rather odd. But do you think…”, Entrapta starts off looking up from her phone in thought. 

Everybody looks to her, waiting patiently for her to finish her thought. But, she took too long for their taste. 

“Care to elaborate”, Lonnie gestures for her to continue.

“I mean...we had Ado-”

“Wassup ladies”, Catra greets now making her appearance.

But it’s who she has behind her that catches everyone by surprise.

Adora stands before them, hand held tightly in the singers. Her hair down (trying to hide the fresh hickey she received that morning), a soft smile resting on her face, and the cherry to it all, she happened to be wearing Catra’s clothes.

Catra was standing there with a few hickey’s spread on her neck (which she refused to hide). She smirks at the shocked looks on everyone’s face. 

“Everyone knows Adora”, she says casually, letting go of the actress’ hand, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

The two watch as everyone’s face shifts from surprise to delight. Scorpia’s the first one to move, dropping her water bottle and then wrapping her arms around the two of them.

“I’m so happy!!!”, the drummer squeals, hugging them tighter.

“Sco….rpia. Can’t- breath”, both gasps.

“Ooh sorry”, the drummer apologizes before finally putting them down. 

Lonnie pushes her behind, pulling the actress into a tight hug. 

“Nice to see ya again blondie”, the lead guitarist says before pulling away.

“Nice to see you too lilu”, the actress greets back.

Lonnie chuckles at the old nickname, giving the actress a quick pound of her fist before wrapping her arm around Daniela. 

Daniela greets Adora with a quick shake before the actress is pulled into a brief hug by Entrapta. 

“It's nice to have you back. By chance, is it permanently…”, the bass player asks pulling away. Lonnie gives her a look and Scorpia just shakes her head.

Catra turns to look at her, the hidden question reflecting in her eyes. Adora just smiles, without any words leans forward and kisses the singer. It’s only for a second but it spoke volumes. 

Catra pulls her close, ignoring the wolf whistles. The singer gives her a few more pecks before breaking apart. Both chuckle at Lonnie’s gagging noise. 

“Oh god, we gotta deal with this again”, the lead guitarist whines.

“Oh hush. You and Daniela are no better. Neither is Scorpia with Perfuma”, Catra scoffs, drawing a snort from Adora. 

It definitely felt nice for the actress. It felt completed to be with her family again. 

“As much as this love fest is good. We have a show to get ready for”, Scorpia says upon looking at the clock.

Catra and Lonnie’s eyes widen as they look to their significant others, giving them a few quick kisses and then following after the drummer and bassist out the door.

…

Standing off to the side of the stage, she can tell that the whole venue was packed. She laughed at the shrieks of joy coming from the fans and begging for the band’s attention. Her and Daniela both sing along with ever song, loving as their significant others rocked out on stage.

As the last song starts to play, she locks eyes with her favorite blue gold. The love and happiness looking right back at her.

She knows that they have one hell of a journey ahead for them...but...seeing her favorite smile and the small wink… 

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I had been writing this on and off for a few months. Of course the 1975's "somebody else" was the inspiration for this one. XD I've listened this song so many times lol But here you go! 
> 
> Also, I'm considering making a prequel/sequel to this story. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a kudos! Talk to you all later :)
> 
> \- Magone


End file.
